


The Daughter of Infinis

by MarvelGirl4242564



Category: Di-Gata Defenders
Genre: Depression, F/M, Family, Post Traumatic Stress, Violence, mentions of abuse, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelGirl4242564/pseuds/MarvelGirl4242564
Summary: When Alanis was a child there was an accident in the old ruins of her small mining village. Leaving her with scars on the palms of her hands, of a sigil she doesn’t know. As well as gaining a guardian, a wizard who betrayed the wizards of Yan way before her time. Adam and Erik decide to help her along with her quest to bring back the wizard from the dead in ancient ritual that could bring back Erick’s sister.In Alanis’ home Mel and Seth try to help her twin brother Alcander control his wizard powers. As well as figure out the mystery of why the twin’s older brother Cassius is acting like a whole different person.When Alanis begins to remember what happened in ruins that day it might be to late. And when Seth finds out what happened to Cassius will he be able to pull the defenders together in time to save him?Seth will need his team as well as Alanis, Alcander and Dimitri.But Dimitri would rather die then help the defenders and will disappear down a road of vengeance and find out what really happened to his parents.
Relationships: Seth and Mel





	The Daughter of Infinis

Authors Note: This is a Di Gata Defender Story: I don’t own the defenders just some original characters. This story takes place three years after the final episode of season two. You don’t have to have watched the shows to understand but it’s recommended.

Part I: The Rise of Shade  
Chapter One: Meeting the Defenders

Early morning, somewhere in most southern part of Yothama Woods. 8:00Am

I sigh, as I twist the wire around a pin to set up a hunting trap. Alcan mumbles something under is breath. 

"Need help?" I call over to my brother as slip the last piece in place. Before he can reply a bright burst light and blasts of sound shake the forest. Alcan is instantly by my side. Occasionally thieves come to our home, which is a old defender dojo, thinking their might be loot. They'll be greeted by Dimitri who is keeping watch. Alcan and I quickly look at each other before quickly taking off in the direction of the battle. A few feet away we duck behind a rock and assess the situation. Dimitri stands behind a shield that's about to fail any second taking on three opponents all male. Two have black hair and one with red hair. The one with red hair has his guardian out in a defensive position. 

We quickly look to each other knowing the plan without speaking. We cover our faces in a scarf and jump into action, stones in hand. 

"Nega Needles!" I shout throwing my Nega warrior and Nega booster. Which produces tiny needle sharp pins that begin to crack the opponents shield. 

"Twisting current!" Alcan yells throwing a Altas warrior and matching booster to create a small, precise, deadly tornado it sucks up my pins, the guardian and his caster. Dimitri uses this opportunity to recast his shields. One of the guys shout for Erik as he continues to swirl inside the tornado. His guardian gone. 

"Omni-krag take form!" The guy in the middle with out the cape casts his guardian. 

"Cyprus Slither!" Alcan shouts throwing his guardian stone from his left hand. 

"Dead Calling," I say throwing my warrior stone it turns to Infinis, I throw in two Nega boosters. Skeletons began to break the surface of the ground. Cyprus is swirling himself around the other guardian. 

"Fools Credence!" Dimitri yells somewhere behind me, he throws his warrior it rolls into Dako and he throws in two boosters that turn to Ogama. Before it turn into a balence attack Alan throws an attack from his right hand. 

"Hurricane of Altas!" He screams his Altas attack is accompanied by five Dako boosters. 

"Alcander!" I shout, that attack in this close of space?! I loose my focus and studdenly I'm tied up in glowing purple rope. I fall over. 

"What were you thinking! You cancelled out my attack!" Dimitri roars. 

"Shade get me out of here!" My bracelets begin to glow. The wind picks up and the branches of trees begin to snap. Out of nowhere Dimitri falls to the ground with his hands cuffed. The red hair guy to blame. He's stumbling, covered in cuts, his clothes are torn and looks extremely pi**ed off . Than all at once the storm clears, the rope holding me disappears, Dimitri is free, all the guardians return to their stones and my skeletons return to the ground. The guy with th cape reappears and wolves run over to each of us and I know each of them. Kako in front of Dimitri her white paws against the rest of her black fur giving her away. Omega goes between me and cape guy. Alpha in front of the other guy and Omega between Alcan and red head. Leaving Theta and Revelation on each side of Cassius. 

Cassius holds the Diffusion stone and I watch the last bit of energy being absorbed before I let out a sigh. We were all in so much trouble. These guys probably weren't even thieves. Dimitri has a quick temper anything could of throw him off. Though it was strange why Theta stood beside Cassius and not Alpha. 

"Alright, that's enough," Cassius says firmly and voice even which is worse then him yelling. I get to my feet. 

"What are you three doing?" Cassius demands, "These are defenders!" He adds. I then look over to the one by Alpha, the nova hinge, the defender crest. 

"I know!" Dimitri snaps, "And I had them if it wasn't for Alcander!" 

"That's enough," Cassius responds in warning tone. 

"They deserve it! They killed my parents!" Dimitri yells taking a step toward Cassius. Kako steps in front of preventing him from getting closer. 

"Seriously Dimitri?! Your parents sold you!" Alcander shouts back. 

"Alcander, Dimitri, That's enough," Cassius warns them again. Two warnings. They won't get a third. With a humph and chilly glare Dimitri leaves, Kako follows him, so Cassius can keep an eye on him. 

"Alcander why don't you take a walk to cool down," Cassius suggests. Alcander sighs and walks off. 

"I'm very sorry about that, Dimitri can be hot headed, were any of you hurt? We have a fully equipped med bay," Cassius turns toward the defenders. 

"We're alright, what is this place?" The guy with the crest on his shirt asks, he also has a robotic arm that uniquely shaped and change shape as he casts, I wonder why Alcander didn't mention anything. He was starting to get interested in mechanics and engineering. 

"You are in Arcyn (Arc-sin), my name is Cassius and this is my sister Alanis," Cassius gestures to our home then points to me.

"I'm Seth, this Erik and this is Adam," The leader points to the red head and then to the one in the cape who caught me. Adam offers me a crooked grin and I don’t acknowledge him. They chat for awhile before Cassius shows them to our home. Something doesn’t feel right though. I turn around facing the way Alcan went. When blue light lights up the forest. Alcander! I race over to the bast of energy. 

“Hey wait!” Adam I think yells, “It could be dangerous,” 

“Not anymore,” I call over my shoulder.

I find Alcan quickly. His body is pale and he’s laying on his back in forest clearing he just made by loosing control. I run through the scorched ground to Alcan. I place my hands on his chest and shake him. 

“Wake up! Wake up!” I demand, as my heart races. 

“Is he okay?” Adam asks crouching beside me. 

Crunching of dirt behind me take me away from my panic. 

“What did you do to him?” Dimitri roars. He has a huge problem with not assessing the situation before acting. Before I could speak Dimitri reaches for the knives in his belt and three knives impale Adam. Dimitri stays there shocked and regretful as blood pools on the ground below Adam. 

“What do we do?” Dimitri asks panic coming through as he begins to pace and panic. 

“Shade! What do we do!” I shout. Adam begins chocking on his blood. Shade appears kneeling on the other side of Adam. 

“We have to turn him on his side,” Shade says calmly. We gently role him on his side. 

“Now what?” I ask, my hands are shaking. He’s already lost a lot of blood. 

“He’s going to die,” Dimitri mumbled, “I didn’t know it was poison...tricked me,” Dimitri begins to mumble incoherent ramblings to himself. 

“We take out the knives, hurry now, then the rest is up to you,” Shade explains. We pull out the knives and Shade disappears. I untie the cloth from my hands and hold my palms on each of his wounds. My hands burn and glow with the sigil burned into them. I bite the inside of my shirt to keep from crying out. Adams breathing evens but he’s still pale as I heal the last wound. He opens his for brief second. 

“Please don’t tell,” I whisper, I fall foreword onto Adam. Dimitri rewraps my hands and Adam and me both loose consciousness. 

***13hours later***

I slowly blink my eyes open. I’m in my bed and the room is dark. 

“Oh good your awake,” I recognize Alcander’s voice, “I was worried about you Lanie,” He says sadly.

”Are you okay? Do you know why you lost control?” I croak. With my hands to my chest I use my legs to help me sit up. My hands burn and ache. Alcan hands me a cool glass of water in a glass cup, the coolness soothes my hands as the water soothes my throat 

“Yes I’m fine, no I don’t know why, same as all the other times, but one of those defenders, the leader one said... I might be a wizard... like his girlfriend,” He replies looking off into space. I hand him back the cup.

”It would make sense, mom was,” I say.

”I know, how are you? Adam told everyone I blasted you and that defender, but Dimitri said something different. Why is he covering for Dimitri? When Dimitri almost killed him?” My brother asks. I struggle as I pull off the cloth around my palms. My red/purple, swollen raw hands answered his question. He holds my wrists to look at them more carefully, my hands begin shaking.

”Oh Lanie... I’m sorry, Cassius-“ I cut him off, “No don’t tell Cassius, Dimitri is already in enough trouble, and something happened to him out there, he was mumbling random things and it was like he wasn’t here...but somewhere else. It was strange. Almost like.. when Cassius used to get those visions except his eyes didn’t glow,” I explain.

”That is strange, he hasn’t come out of his room either,” 

“How’s Adam? That defender I saved?” I ask.

”He’s pretty much fine a little sore and tired, that reminds me, he wanted to talk to you after you woke up, I’ll get him if your up for it, but be careful he seems like a flirt or something I don’t trust him,” He says 

“In what way?” I playfully role my eyes. Alcan has this almost six sense when it came to trusting people, but something tells me he’s just being a protective brother a role he most of the time leaves to Cassius and even Dimitri. But there are times he can’t help it. 

“Just being a protective brother, I’ll send him in and I’ll prepare that stuff that Cassius normally does for your hands,” 

“What’s Cassius doing?” I ask. 

“It’s almost ten, but I don’t know where he’s been since about 8:30, have you noticed he’s been very strange since he came back from his last trip out?” Alcan asks. 

I nod, “Yes almost like he’s another person, he keeps forgetting stuff and disappears for hours. And what’s with Alpha one of his wolf guardians, he’s always by his side,” 

“I never noticed the thing with Alpha, I don’t know how you keep those wolves apart,” he sighs, “I’ll get Adam I think he’s still awake and something to soak your hands in and something to wrap them up. I nod and he leaves. I tap another lamp turning it on. There’s a knock on the door only a few minutes later, followed by a voice asking to come in. 

“Come in,” I answer. Adam comes in and sits on the chair beside my bed the same one Alcan was in. 

“I don’t remember a whole lot, but thank you,” He said a sincerely.

”Your welcome, thank you for not telling anyone about my gift,” I say looking at my palms.

”Look, Alanis right?” He asks, I nod. “So how exactly did you do that? And what’s with Dimitri? Why does he hate us so much? And your brother, Cassius is acting strange, who invites people into their house and wanders off? And your other brother Alcander, is he a wizard? Are you a wizard?”

I’m immediately taken a back by all of his questions, but I understand.

”Okay but please don’t tell your friends, or if you have to not about my secret okay? Shade made me promise when I was little, just be discreet is all I’m asking,” 

He nods, showing he understands. “Okay,” I sigh. 

“..back when the spell of binding was cast some defenders and even wizards switched sides to the Order of Infinis, one of the wizards was my mother Roe. She believed Nazmul was the true ruler of Rados since not only was he able to control the megalith but also use all the sigils. But more then that, he trained my mother as young girl. While my father Boren was loyal, even loyal to a fault he stayed with defenders as he couldn’t leave his friends-“ 

Adam interrupts me, “Your father was a defender?” 

“Yes, yes he was, a good one too, but my mother realized she was pregnant during the battle and she went to find my father, his loyalty to her was more important then this battle, he helped her escape to small village in the mountains, where Cassius was hidden safe, my brother was only six and was just happy to see his parents again. It was in that small village my mother gave birth to me and Alcander. But when we were three, my mother had this vision something bad was going to happen, but she had a plan, she told Cassius to take us into the ruins in the mountains and hide us there. Cassius did what he was told, I don’t remember but after making sure we were safe he ran out and hid behind some rocks. Some of the Order of Infinis had found my mother and were not happy she deserted. They killed her and my father. From that moment on Cassius raised us. Dimitri lived in the same village as us. I remember him as this sweet little boy. But one day when I was about six I was playing in the ruins with another girl in the village. Her name was Cadence. Cassius always told us to stay out of the Ruins, saying they weren’t safe. But something was always beckoning me into the Ruins, calling for me, whispering. On the other hand Alcan, he was scared and would never step found in the ruins. Whenever Cadence and I went he would curl up on the floor and cry or throw a tantrum. One day, Alcan woke up from his nap and had the biggest meltdown ever and while Cassius tried to console him, Cadence and I went into the ruins to the secret room. Inside the room there were many artifacts, including the bracelets I where with one of my guardians Shade is kept, this time in the centre of the room on the pedestal there was a stone, a casting stone. It wasn’t there before, Cadence wanted to see what it could do, I told her not too but she’d seen Cassius practice with my parents old stones all the time so she casted it and was destroyed and I was left with this gift, to heal but it also drains my energy and burns my hands,” I turn my palms up so he can see, the burn and the sigil. 

“That sigil it looks like-“ He’s cut off when Alcan walks into the room with a bowl. I thank Alcan and place my hands inside and they are instantly soothed. 

“Now Dimitri, well a few years after, I was about 8 and Dimitri about nine. Dimitri had this little sister, she was very, very sick. A group of traders in the area offered a cure to save her but for the price they would have to trade their son. They thought about it for two days before they agreed. They took Dimitri and he was sold him to a wealthy noble, then later he was taken by guild run by the mercenary Zoren. When the noble and his family was murdered by the guild. They trained him in their sigils Dako and Nega. But Dimitri could never fully grasp Nega. But I’m going off track. Dimitri's sister never really got better and died a few years later. His parents were then murdered. The guild told him it was defenders. As young child he believed everything they said. Who really killed Dimitri’s parents, I don’t know. When Dimitri was 12, Cassius was able to find him and rescue him,”

Arcyn Dojo 11:00 PM - Adam POV 3rd Person 

After listening to Alanis, Adam knew he had to report to Seth. As much of the Dojo has been fixed much of it still was in collapse. Seth wanted Erik and him to visit the dojo in Yothama woods after Mel had a freaky vision. Mel said someone here needed help and she wanted to go but Seth told her to stay. 

Adam opens the door to the room they were staying. There were only two single beds, Erik lay asleep against the North wall and Seth against the south with a window and Adams sleeping bag between them. 

“Wake up Seth,” Adam whispers shaking the other defender awake. Seth grumbles as he opens his eyes.

”What’s going on Adam?” Seth asks concerned as sits up and scans the room with his eyes.

”I talked to Alanis and -“ Adam is interrupted by Erik.

”What’s going on? It’s the middle of the night?” Erik demands tiredly. 

“I was talking to Alanis-“ Adam starts again. 

“Can this wait until morning?” Erik asks.

“No it can’t, just listen!” 

Erik sighs but doesn’t say anything else. 

“So you talked to Alanis?” Seth asks after a moment of silence. 

“So both Alanis and Alcander think something is up with their brother Cassius, they say his guardian acts different around them, he doesn’t remember things he should and she says it’s like he’s a different person and she says Alcander sometimes ‘sees’ something off about him, even if it’s just a moment. She also said Cassius favours the Yan sigil. And continuously craves knowledge and that’s why he’s always off travelling but I guess he hasn’t left in months and is always disappearing and when he does use his stones he uses Nega and Dako, she claims he doesn’t even know the chaos sigil,”

Seth listens carefully to Adam’s concerns, “We’ve met a shape shifter before but we can’t jump to conclusions and people’s priorities change over time. Mel will be here in two days, she will be able to help Alcander, is there anything else?” Seth asks anxious to get back to sleep. The defenders travelled for days to get here and just wanted to rest. 

“Yes, Alanis told me she’s heading off to a village tomorrow, she says there’s a stone carver. So I was thinking Erik could carve the stones for her since he’s a stone carver,” 

“What are you talking about? What stones?” Erik asks. 

“She needs this very rare henge carved, Shade told her there’s this old temple that can bring the dead back, Shade used to be a wizard some 70 years ago or something so she’s going to bring him back. She’s going to talk to Shade in the morning but she thinks the temple can bring back Kara,” Adam explains.


End file.
